


Heavy Love

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words groan, weigh and cable





	Heavy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Time for another [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge! As usual, you can find [Smowkie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles) over here! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/171564173309/okay-heres-my-drabble-for-the-newest)

Stiles groaned as Derek went completely pliant over him. He carded his fingers through Derek’s hair as their breathing slowed, then gave his shoulder a nudge.

“Dude, you weigh a ton. Fragile human here,” he said, and Derek grunted.

“Not what you were saying two minutes ago,” Derek murmured against his shoulder.

“Kinda hard to think when you ride me like that.”

Stiles felt Derek’s grin against his shoulder, then Derek rolled off him and moved to the edge of the bed.

“Wait, no, why’d you leave? Come back!” 

“Just turning the cable off,” he said, then snuggled back in.


End file.
